Fox VS Horror Game
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy this story, I had fun working on this, enjoy


**Hello everyone, so for some strange reason i had dream that fox was playing a scary game on pc, probably cause i was stupid enough to read a creepypasta about smile dog at night. Also please tell me if you enjoy this story.**

 **Oh yeah i do not own Starfox, all rights go to Nintendo.**

 **This takes place 6 months after assault, command never exist at all in this story.**

* * *

After the Aparoids were gone, fox and the rest of his crew decided it was time to take a little vacation and enjoy their time. Falco decided to go hang out with katt for a few days. Slippy went to go spend some time with his dad. Peppy went with general pepper to discuss something. Leaving fox and krystal alone in the same house. The house was built for starfox whenever they decided to spend some time on corneria.

 **Corneria 7:30 pm**

"Fox im off to the spa to get my nails done, i'll be back around nine okay" krystal said while getting ready to leave.

"Krystal hold up" fox rushing towards krystal.

"You forgot your purse" showing it to her.

"Oh gosh you're a life saviour fox, thank you" she grabs the purse and gives the vulpine a hug.

"It was nothing really" his face blushing a little.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go eats somewhere for breakfast" giving fox a puppy face.

 _Hehe who could say no to such beautiful vixen._

"Sure krystal anything for you"

"Alright then" krystal happy to hear that answer.

The taxi starts honking.

"Shoot gotta go fox i'll see you later" she gives him one more hug again before heading out.

As the door closes, fox locked to door and goes on the couch to watch some tv.

 _Hmmm pancakes sounds good tomorrow, maybe waffle with strawberries, yeah waffles._

After sometime fox was getting bored of watching tv he soon begin to start flicking through channels.

All of sudden his phone started to vibrate

"Hun a message from falco" he checks the message.

 **Message- hey foxy, so katt just showed me a fun game that you might enjoy, its called a slenderman its a fun scary game. I can't tell you much about it, i want it to be a surprise, alright i'll leave you to your day. See ya later.**

"Wait what time is it" he check his time on the phone 9:00 pm.

 _Hmmm i guess i'll try this game, it's better than doing nothing all day._

As fox went inside his room, he sat on his office chair and turns on his pc.

After searching up and downloading he soon starts loading the game.

"Alright lets just see how scary this game really is".

He starts the game.

"Okay collect eighth page" he soons start walking in the game.

A couple of minutes went by and still no pages were found.

"Ughhhh this is taking forever, where can i find these damn pages " the vulpine starting to get board.

"Woah this is new" the vulpine soon discovered a huge tunnel in the middle of the forest in the game. He soons discovers a page in it. Right after he took the paper, a spooky kinda sounds starts playing in the background.

"Ohhh, scary music starting to play finally something interesting is happening".

* * *

 **Whoops I kind of forgot to mention, the house is two stories and fox's room is upstairs sorry about that now back to the story.**

* * *

As fox continues to focus on the game, he didn't hear the front door open.

"Fox im back, are you home" the vixen shouted.

"I'm here krystal how are you" the vulpine shouted while still focusing on the game.

"What are you doing" still shouting .

"Nothing much just playing a scary game" he shouted back.

"Can i come join you" she asked.

"Sure come right on in"

"Okay i'm coming" she began going up the stairs.

As she went to grab her own chair she sat right beside fox.

Krystal was never into games, but she love spending time fox with whenever she had to chance.

"So what are you suppose to do in this game" wonder what the objective is.

"You need to collect eight pages to win i'm assuming". still trying to find his second page.

"Hmmmm seem easy enough" she replied back.

"Not really all i got was one page and i still haven't seen anyone yet in this game.

"Anyway, how was your day at the spa"

"Really good, got my nails done, went to walk around in the mall to do some shopping, and i got something to eat at the food court" she then showed her nails to him, they were now sliver and seem to have a little bit of shine in them.

"Thats nice, im glad had fun today" he smiled to see she was happy.

"I did and now i'm more glad i get to spend some time with you" she gave a quick hug.

Fox soon started blush a little. After some time fox soon found three more pages.

"Fox are you sure this is a horror game, the only thing that's scary is the forest"

"Yeah i'm starting to think this game isn't a horror game.

As soon as fox said that he soon finds a small building that looks abandon.

"What there's nothing in this building" fox was getting board.

"You know krystal, i thought some creature would appear by now".

"Maybe something comes out if you find more pages"

"yeah probably"

"Alright i'm leaving this building"

Right when fox was about to leave the building a tall slender creature with no face just appeared out of nowhere and a loud sound blast from the pc speaker.

"UGHHHH OHHH SHIT" his arm quickly starts flipping out, making the mouse fly out his hand ,causing it to break on the floor on impact.

"Ahgggghhhhhh" krystal scream as she quickly jump out of her chair and jumps on the fox causing him to fall off his chair, and krystal on top of him.

As fox was trying to see what happen, he can see a creature with no face up close to the screen as the background around the creature appeared to be static all around it.

Krystal was to scared to look as she was clenching on fox like a kid hugging a teddy bear, but was still scared hearing the noise and the static from the pc.

After that the screen went blank with a text that said continue.

Fox was blushing really bad now from the scare and from krystal on top of him.

"Krystal it's okay, it's okay, were done playing this game" he tried to comfort the vixen by patting her back.

She then got off of fox, blushing for what she just did.

"Fox i'm sorry, i didn't know what to do, i just felt like i needed to grab something and you were closest thing from me so i grabbed on to you".

"Its okay krystal, i panicked myself " still on the ground.

"Mind helping me up" krystal then grab his hand helping him up.

"Thank you krystal"

Fox then turns off the pc.

"That was fun" he begins to start yawning.

"You krystal i'm gonna head out to bed, we still gotta wake up to go somewhere for breakfast.

Krystal appears to be still scared from all of this.

"Ummm fox can i ask you something" she said in a shy tone.

"Sure thing krystal"

"Can.. can i stay with you with for night"

"You mean sleep in the same bed" he started to blush again.

She nodded "i'm to scared to sleep by myself" she then gave him a pleading look.

He then felt sorry for the vixen.

 _She really is scared, come on fox just say yes, she needs you right now._

"Sure krystal"

"Oh thank you so much fox, im gonna go change into my pajamas" she then left to go change.

 _I should probably do that myself._

He then change into his pajamas as well.

After that fox went on his and went inside the covers.

Krystal walks into his room and turns off his light going inside the cover as well.

"Goodnight fox" she then faced fox and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, she then face away from him.

"Goodnight krystal" fox then gave krystal a surprise hug, she snuggle close up closer to him, as both foxes begin to fall asleep.

THE END


End file.
